


How to Find a Beta in Yuletide IRC Chat, or: A Handy Guide to Hippo-ing

by Shusu (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Yuletide RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Shusu
Summary: (A/N posting to save from draft deletion. Details to be edited later!)





	How to Find a Beta in Yuletide IRC Chat, or: A Handy Guide to Hippo-ing

**Author's Note:**

> 13 November 2009 @ 07:06 pm  
How to Find a Beta in Yuletide IRC Chat, or: A Handy Guide to Hippo-ing  
https://yuletide.livejournal.com/757383.html
> 
> This original document was written for use with IRC, and was posted to the Yuletide LiveJournal. Those parts may not apply; consult your moderators.
> 
> The hippo procedure has been rigorously road-tested in ways that are not always obvious. New hippos will find that it will come naturally, and rapidly, but they are advised to stay the course even when it's past midnight and the grues are gnashing their teeth. In many ways, exactly because it's not obvious...

I am, as usual, not-a-mod. What follows is [a step-by-step guide to the art of Hippo](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide/757383.html#cutid2) on #yuletide aka Yulechat. [The [beta post is here](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide/756147.html), and [the IRC guide is here](http://yuletidetreasure.org/faq.shtml#irc).] Edited: See the sidebar! This is a *supplement* to the normal ways of finding betas, and we encourage you to avail of the additional services before **_private messaging_**, aka PMing, a Hippo.

To the FAQ!

**What is a Hippo?** S/h/ze is a volunteer in IRC chat who will preserve your Yuletide anonymity by finding a beta for you. They're a beta-reader yenta. They may not guarantee a match, but they will do their best to keep the Yule secrets intact.

**Do I have to sign up to Hippo?** Not at all; hippo-ing is a volunteer service. Just change your nickname by typing _/nick Hippo-___your handle___ _and presto, you are a Hippo. [lj-cut text="Do not be alarmed..."]Do not be alarmed by your sudden urge to wallow. (The collective noun for yulechat is "a thunder of hippos".)

· The "Hippo" part is a prefix. This will sort you with your fellow hippos for easy reference.  
· Though many crazy name schemes are the norm in yulechat, it's suggested that Hippos use their sign-up name on Yuletide or something close to it, so as not to flummox authors. 

ETA: [The origin of the Hippo](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide/406092.html). 

**But why a Hippo? ** <strike>There were probably shenanigans involved, and Truth will deny it all.</strike> The "Hippo" is named after a character in the game Die Anstalt (a Yuletide fandom last year). Lilo is a stuffed hippo with a zipper on its mouth ... to keep secrets. Hippos are sworn to secrecy!  
  
An effort was made last year to switch up the hippo label, which failed. We do not speak of it now.

**How do I private-message?** AUTHORS: Choose your hippo and try one of the following:  
type _/query Hippo-name_ or  
type _/msg Hippo-name_ or  
right-click their name on the list and click Query or  
double click their name on the list.  
These are all for various programs, but the first ought to work everywhere. A tab or window will open where you can PM; it's just like the main chat window, just with one Hippo. If you're unsure if it's worked, test it with a 'hi'. When in doubt, use PMs.

· Please tell the Hippo your sign-in name used in Yuletide.  
· Experienced hippos advise subtlety. When you enter the room, waiting a minute or two before messaging a hippo can't hurt. Unless it's the last minute — in which case you might well blend into the panic.  
· Hippos will likely ask authors *not* to message a beta reader when they first present 'em. Please let the hippo complete and confirm the match before exchanging your contact info. Be patient! 

Potential wonderful awesome BETA READERS, please PM the Hippo whenever possible! Asking questions in the main chat is fine, but when in doubt use PMs. Likewise: please give your Yuletide sign-in name, and please do not contact the author until the Hippo clears it.

**I want to Hippo! How do I Hippo in Yulechat?**  
First of all, thank you, Hippos! Welcome to the fun, rewarding work of a Yulechat Hippo. Here's how the magic happens:

  1. An author PMs you.
  2. In the PRIVATE MESSAGE WINDOW (aka PM), collect pertinent details from the author.  
Besides the fandom, queries can include length of story, rating/type, and type of beta (quick, extensive, grammar, plot, canon, etc.) and so forth. 
  3. ASK THE AUTHOR *not* to contact the beta until you have made the magical match. 
  4. Go back to the MAIN CHAT window. Dance like you've never danced before! You must attract the attention of the chatroom. Be creative, find your style. Do not be afraid of using all-caps, or posting every minute. 
  5. Potential beta readers and chatters may ask you _clarifying questions_ in the MAIN CHAT. Gently dissuade anything more than that. 
  6. Profit! ...I mean, BETA READERS are attracted! 
  7. In each PM window, talk to BETAS.  
They may contact you, or you may query them. 
  8. Confirm the Yuletide sign-in name of the beta(s).  
Other helpful info includes how much time they have, what their specialty is, if they can open certain attachments, have access to online documents, etc. 
  9. ASK EACH POTENTIAL BETA *not* to contact the author until the match is made. 
  10. In the AUTHOR'S PM window, present the name(s) of potential beta reader(s). See 3. 
  11. Let the author work out which beta they want. The author has right of refusal to any beta. (Most likely the author will say any of them are fine.)  
Use your hippo magic if there are multiple candidates. Pick a match! 
  12. In the BETA's PM window, if all checks out, tell the beta who the author is. See 9. 
  13. Ask the potential beta if they wish to work with that author on that piece. A beta has right of refusal to any author. 
  14. If at any point these steps do not work out, return to the PM windows, or main chat. AUTHORS and BETAS are asked to be patient! 
  15. If both parties agree to this beautiful beta-reading relationship, then give them the all-clear to exchange contact information and make arrangements in their own PM window. Alternately you can exchange their contact information yourself. 
  16. CONFIRM with the author that the case is closed! Stuff happens, y'know. 
  17. TELL all PM windows that the case is closed. 
  18. TELL MAIN CHAT that the case is closed. 
  19. Dance happily! 
  20. TELL MAIN CHAT if you un-Hippo or leave the chatroom, please. Try to keep a Hippo in chat at all times. If you're going Away From Keyboard, add an AFK to your nick. If you're the last active Hippo, try to get another Hippo to wallow in wait.

· It does happen a lot faster than that. You might even be searching on the behalf of multiple authors! The order of the steps are a bit tricky, though, for new and experienced Hippos alike. (Checking which PM window you're talking in is something to remember...)

· If you're overwhelmed, you can ask for more Hippo help. If chat has exhausted its resources for the author, you can also direct them to e-mail the Yuletide mods.

· It is very important to maintain **_anonymity_** at all turns. When in doubt, use a PM window. Right-of-refusal is part of that, so please insist on being the one to transmit information whenever possible or prudent. If you happen to find out any reasons why the beta reading connection won't work, it doesn't matter — Hippos are sworn to secrecy either way. Do not tell the authors or betas more than they need to know.

· BE BOLD! HAVE FUN! DANCE!  
[/lj-cut]

[lj-cut text="There's a #Yuletide category this year...."]

**Can I ask for a Yulechat (RPF - Yuletide) beta in chat?** The short answer is no. The long answer is kristin (she's always kristin in chat) will likely be able to assist you. Though we don't want to unfairly advertise this fandom, all the chat regulars know the prompts involved, and asking in chat — even to a Hippo — will cancel out any hope for pre-Reveal anonymity. [Try other avenues, please](http://yuletide.livejournal.com/tag/beta%20readers).

[/lj-cut]

Last but not least, AUTHORS please tell the Hippo that you've successfully contacted and arranged matters with your beta-reader! It allows them to close your case in the main chatroom.  
This has been a message of the Hippo Emergency Service. Had this been a real Emergency, there would have been more Panic.


End file.
